It has long been known that ozone is very effective in the purification of water, in some oxidation reactions and in ozonalysis. In the carrying out of these applications of ozone several techniques and apparatus have been developed, including the batch treatment in which the ozone is introduced into a container of the liquid being treated and allowed to remain for a suitable length of time before being drawn off and a second batch is introduced. Another treatment technique employs flowing the liquid through a series of chambers to provide the desired contact with ozone that is introduced into the chambers.
The best art known to applicant is the article appearing in Water and Sewage Works of December 1975, Pages 57-60, entitled "Techniques for dispersing and Dissolving Ozone in Water, Part 1", by W. Masschelein, G. Fransolet and J. Genot. FIG. 5 of this article resembles the structure of applicants invention but functions entirely differently.